Jade (Mortal Kombat)
Jade is a character and a heroine in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She first appeared as a secret, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II, and first became playable in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. History Jade appears in Mortal Kombat (2011) first seen with other warriors during the tournament held by Shang Tsung. Most of the time Jade is in the sidelines but becomes more important later on. She and Kitana try to stop Jax and Sonya Blade from escaping but are defeated. Jade later fights Jax after trespassing with Johnny and Raiden but is again defeated. After Shao Kahn is disappointed by his daughter Kitana (not really his daughter) Kitana angered and upset argues with Jade about her rank as a princess and how her unrelated father should think of her, but Jade insists they talk later once Kitana has calmed down. After Kitana's capture Jade feels the need to be the one to save her. She confronts Baraka and defeats him easily and the person guarding Kitana, Sheeva. As Jade is ready to release Kitana, Kitana apologize's for acting blunt but Jade insists that everything is fine but she couldn't free her due to cavalry arriving so she escaped and try to alert Raiden about Kitana's capture. Jade encounters the deadly mileena and the two fight with Jade winning. Smoke comes and mistakes her for mileena but Jade try to correct them but they fight with Jade defeating him. After giving information about Kitana's capture they rescue her and later they all meet back up to try to change the future and stop Shao Kahn Jade also changed her costume and takes her mask off. After Liu Kang and Raiden leave to go speak with the elder gods they are ambushed by robots but they successfully defeat them all. While they think it's over they are encountered by Sindel. During the fight Sindel takes most of the warriors out quick and easy with Jade and Kitana the last two, with Jade getting her heart ripped out and dies. She is later on resurrected. . Powers and Abilities When she was first introduced in MKII, Jade was the only secret character to possess an outright special ability, such as an absolute immunity to projectile attacks. Any projectiles thrown at her would fly harmlessly pass her. Aside from that, her style of combat was identical to that of Kitana's, wielding a pair of copper fans during game play. Appearance Jade has dark brown skin and black hair. During earlier mortal Kombats she would wear similar clothes like Kitana the only exception is her green color. During Mortal Kombat 9 jade has more different features but still keeping green as her color. Her original costume consists of a green mask with green hand guards that reaches just under her elbows with a golden arm bracelet on her right arm. She has golden chains on both her thighs to keep her green cloth stable around the waist the top of the green cloth is divided by black strings similar to Kitana but looser revealing ample cleavage her cloth is wrapped around her back she wears black knee high boots with emeralds embedded in them. In her alternate costume she removes her mask and now her hair is tied in multiple knots with her hair not framing over her right eye anymore, she now consist of a different bra which is connected by a gold chain around her neck. Her midriff is more exposed revealing abs and more muscle with another chain around the waist keeping the cloth in front stable, her boots are mostly green now with golden indents instead of emeralds. Trivia *Jade was a representative of Mortal Kombat in Video Game Vixens - a special four-part TV show on G4 that features what they consider to be "the sexiest female video game characters of the year." *In the 1995 movie Mortal Kombat, Jade was scheduled to face off against Sonya in a secret area of the island that was slated to be a hidden Easter egg in the DVD version of the movie; but the scene was later scrapped due to time constraints. *Jade is the only character in MK with an arena named after her: '' Jade's Desert'', but it's unclear why it is named after her. *In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Jax had a slight romantic interest in her. *In her Girls Gone Wired video Jade reveals not only her measurements (36, 24, 36) but also that she is a Scorpio (Oct. 23 - Nov. 22). *In early versions of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Long Fist was supposed to be her unarmed fighting style. *In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest Mode, Jade asks Shujinko to bring Rain to the Edenian Freedom Fighters, and in completing this, she defeats him. Afterward, however, she still asks Shujinko to bring him to her. *In '' Mortal Kombat II'', Jade occasionally drops down during a match and gives clues on how to reach her just as Reptile did in Mortal Kombat. One of her clues is a reference to the Ermac rumors from Mortal Kombat. *Also in Mortal Kombat II Jade leaves a clue saying "Chun who?" which was a jab at Street Fighter's Chun Li. *In the Sega Genesis version of UMK3, Jade's fighting stance is a version of Mileena. *In the SNES version of UMK3, Jade's fighting stance is a version of Kitana. *Her Babality in MK 2011 possibly is a parody of her Hara-Kiri in Mortal Kombat: Deception. *In MK 2011, her X-Ray Attack along with Sindel, Quan Chi, and Jax are the only ones that do not make the opponent bleed. *In MK 2011, Jade's skin tone has a noticeably lighter color in her early renders, however in actual gameplay her skin tone is that of her original appearances. *Jade is the first hidden female character in the series. The first male being Reptile. *In the Sega Saturn, Sega Genesis and Amiga versions of Mortal Kombat II, Jade's skin is white. *In the Arcade and SNES versions of Mortal Kombat II, Jade's hair is brown, but all other versions have black hair. *In the Arcade and SNES versions of Mortal Kombat II, Jade's Steel Fans are bronze/silver, but all other versions are silver. *Jade, along with Kitana] and Sub-Zero is the only character to have 2 Klassic Costumes. *In MK 2011, Jade, along with Mileena, Sub-Zero and Kitana have the most costumes with a total of 4 while everyone else has either 2 or 3. *In Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon, Jade's staff doesn't emit a purple glow like in the other games she appeared in. *In the Story Mode of MK 2011, when Sindel enters the Cathedral screaming, Jade is seen in her alternate costume, holding her MK:D staff. But when you choose her alternate costume the staff is not seen in gameplay. Gallery WAPWON.COM_MK9_story_mode_Chapter_10-_Jade_cutscenes_44711.jpg WAPWON.COM_MK9_story_mode_Chapter_10-_Jade_cutscenes_95495.jpg MK9-story-mode-Chapter-9--Kitana-cutscenes_146880.jpg 1760261-115.jpg WAPWON.COM_MK9_story_mode_Chapter_10-_Jade_cutscenes_92526.jpg WAPWON.COM_MK9_story_mode_Chapter_10-_Jade_cutscenes_83250.jpg WAPWON.COM_MK9_story_mode_Chapter_10-_Jade_cutscenes_99399.jpg WAPWON.COM_MK9_story_mode_Chapter_10-_Jade_cutscenes_123090.jpg 1760259-113.jpg WAPWON.COM_MK9_story_mode_Chapter_10-_Jade_cutscenes_166266.jpg Image74Jade.jpg WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_35433.jpg WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_96233.jpg Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lawful Good Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Supporters Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed Category:Old Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Spirit heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed